1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric irons and in particular to a seal used to seal the surge chamber formed in the soleplate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The typical modern steam iron generally includes a "surge" function. The surge function increases the speed and effectiveness of the steam iron in removing wrinkles from certain fabrics by enabling the user of the iron to selectively generate relatively large quantities of steam at intermittent times in the ironing process.
Typically, a surge chamber is formed in the soleplate between the top surface of the soleplate and the bottom surface of the soleplate cover.
To generate the relatively large quantities of steam at intermittent times, the iron includes a separate surge control which allows the user to intermittently supply a relatively large quantity of water into the surge chamber from the water reservoir when the surge of steam is desired. It has been found that the temperature sensing element controlling the supply of electrical energy to the soleplate heater should be located in relatively close proximity to the portion of the surge chamber which directly receives the flow of water from the water reservoir. The relatively large flow of water from the water reservoir into the surge chamber immediately cools the portion of the soleplate onto which the water drops. However, if the temperature sensing element is remote from the soleplate surface cooled by the water entering into the surge chamber, the element will not sense the decrease in the soleplate temperature for some period of time. This results in the temperature of the soleplate being lowered below the desired working temperature.
Due to design and space limitations, it is not always possible to place the temperature sensing element as desired in close proximity to the portion of the surge chamber receiving the water from the reservoir. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to manufacture an electric iron having a surge function including a seal member about the surge opening formed in the soleplate cover; the member directs the water flowing into the surge chamber towards the temperature sensing element controlling the supply of electric power to the soleplate heater.